Kinetic
by Asymally
Summary: In which Neji and Sakura get to know each other a little better with just the little movements. Neji/Saku


Yes yes, I'm extremely lazy, I know...I'll write that last chapter...someday. :)

Anyways, to pull you over until then, I have a new story!

Concerning the title: **Kinetic **\ki-NET-ik\, adjective: of or having to do with motion; caused by motion

You might get it later on? I don't really know. Sounded cool though. :D

(And yes, I write too much Neji/Saku...I will try with a different pairing, but this one was stuck in my head and it had to be Neji!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I don't own Naruto…if I did, no one would have ever heard of it. ):

* * *

"Ugh…What happened…?"

Sakura rose sluggishly into a sitting position, massaging her pounding temples.

"Mmm…."

Startled, she looked down at her lap. There lay a very unconscious and very naked Hyuuga Neji, disturbed from his sleep from her movements.

Sakura then proceeded to look down at herself and was surprised (yet somehow not) to find that she was stark naked.

"What the HELL?"

* * *

-Three Months Previously-

"….and I'll love her,"

"Lee."

"…and feed her!"

"Lee!"

"…and of course MAKE love to—"

"LEE."

"…Yes, Neji-san?"

"She's not some sort of chia pet."

"My goodness, of COURSE not! My Sakura-san is much too beautiful to be a chia pet! However…chia pets are youthfully green and leafy…."

Neji sighed and began to walk away from raving lunatic known as Lee. Now, hadn't today been rather productful. By 2 in the afternoon he had managed to:

-Make Hinata-sama cry

-Endure glares from Naruto all lunch

-Tripped over a rock—_ungracefully_

-Gotten a cut on his hand from said tripping over a rock

-Managed to make Lee rant around 5 times

Neji sighed again. His hand was throbbing painfully. Perhaps it was infected. In that case medical attention would be required. Was it worth it…? He vaguely registered that he had knocked into something/somebody. However, he was too engrossed with his hand to see what, or who for that matter.

"Ow?"

Neji looked down at the fallen girl at his feet with what looked like tomatoes strewn around her. It was that chia pe...er, girl that Lee kept ranting about.

"Mmm, thanks for helping me up." She said sarcastically.

Startled, Neji looked down at her and offered a hand.

"Thanks, now could you—oh my god, what the HELL happened to your hand?!" She grabbed his hand roughly, making it throb even more. Despite his best interests, Neji winced. "When did this HAPPEN? Why didn't you get medical attention immediately?? Is that a ROCK stuck in there?!" Abruptly, Neji pulled back his hand.

"I assure you, my hand is perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine my ass, you need to let me look at that." With that, she began to drag him in the direction that he thought the hospital would be in. However, instead of a large white building that smelled like soap and old people, he found himself at a rather small house. "Come on, come in!" Ah, it must be her house. Good job, self. "So, mind telling me how _this_ happened?" Sakura gestured in the general direction of the wound in his hand.

Well now, could Neji really sacrifice his pride? He weighed his options—tell her and live with the shame or don't and continue on his merry way? The second option seemed best.

"….I'm not willing to say."

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously towards Neji. "You don't want to say…?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said." _Oh my god, I think that I might die for the second option. Why didn't I have sex with TenTen when I had the chance? Now I am going to die a virgin…_

Sakura stood up and walked over to a metal case he assumed had her medical equipment. She walked back to him with a wicked smile, gauze, tweezers, alcohol, and--dear god, was that a needle and a lighter?

"Well, Neji-san. Seeing as I don't know the circumstances behind this injury, I'm afraid I'll have to do some extra work, to make sure that everything is okay. I don't want anything else to be damaged." With that, her smile grew bigger and she lit the lighter.

_Nonononononononono, please god, no!_

Slowly, she heated the needle in her hands until it was red hot. Advancing toward him, she grabbed his hand. "Now Neji-san, please tell me if this hurts. I would like to make sure your nerves are okay." _Bullshit._

He could see the needle coming closer and closer and closer…..

"I tripped."

Startled, she looked up at his face, the needle inches away from his palm. "What?"

"I believe that I said I tripped."

With a little jump, Sakura's face changed in a way that was almost eerie. Gone now was her frightening face and in its replacement was a cheery smile. "Well! We didn't have to go through all that, did we? Let me just take out that rock and bandage your hand up for you…"

Working quickly and efficiently, she wrapped up his hand and looked up. "You must try not to be so difficult next time! My goodness, I'm not going to laugh at you for just tripping!" At that, she laughed and went into the kitchen. Neji gulped silently to himself. Maybe he could make a break for it…. "Neji, do you like green tea? I always pegged you for one of those stuffy kimono wearing green tea drinking guys that constantly obsesses over his hair silently."

Damn, how did she know?

"Green tea is fine, Sakura-san." Walking in with a teapot and two chipped cups, which she set down on small table to bring over, she smiled.

"I'm glad. I kinda already had started making it when I asked.." she smiled sheepishly at that and poured the tea. "So, Neji. We've never talked. I think that this would be the perfect opportunity." _No "san" already? My, aren't we best buddies? _

"…I'm afraid I don't know what to say."

"Hmm…nothing at all? Neji, you're much more boring than I thought you would be." _Boring..?_ "Well then, I will start. Hello, Haruno Sakura. Age 22. Profession, doctor. I like cats, rain, and chocolate ice cream. Yourself?"

"Hyuuga Neji. Age 23. Profession ANBU captain. I don't have a preference for animals. Rain bothers me and I have never tried ice cream."

At his last statement Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit, until she resembled something like a fish. How amusing.

"You…you…you've never tried ice cream? How do you live through each day??" She practically screamed. Grabbing his (now bandaged) hand, she pulled him from the table out the door, muttering curses and sounding quite loony. Finally, she reached her destination, a little shop decorated with little pink bows and white lace and a disgustingly gushy name. _Sweet Dream Ice Cream. _ How nice, it rhymed.

Pulling him in, Sakura raced to the counter where an adolescent boy stood working. As she began to decide what flavor for her and a flavor for Neji, he couldn't help but notice the blush that rose onto the boy's face. Nervously, he straightened the red bow tie of his uniform and looked at Sakura. _Looked at her up and down and up again._ Slightly disgusted and a little peeved, he glared at the boy. Finally, Sakura made a decision.

"Hello there! Yes, for me I'll have a double scoop of double chocolate chip in a waffle cone and for Mr. Sunshine over there…" she glanced over at him, rolling her eyes. "He'll have a single scoop of vanilla in a cup."

Reaching for her wallet, she looked at him. "You're not going to help pay or anything?"

What a ludicrous statement. Of course not, she was the one that had offered.

After looking at her blankly for a few moments, she sighed and paid for the ice cream. Walking over to a small table in a corner, she pushed the cup into Neji's hands.

"Eat it. It's _amazing_." Sakura began to enthusiastically lick her own ice cream. Behind her, that boy was turning a little red and was fidgeting with his pants. What was he thinking?!

Hesitantly, he brought a spoonful of his own ice cream to his lips. Gently parting them, he pushed the spoon all the way in and let the ice cream settle onto his tongue. She was absolutely right. It was amazing—sweet, creamy, just a hint of vanilla—he almost groaned at the sheer taste.

"It's good, isn't it?" Sakura said happily.

Abruptly pulled from his stupor, Neji regained his composure. "…It's alright."

"Alright? You practically had an orgasm from your first bite! You're telling me it was just 'alright'??" Sakura shouted in an outrage.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean." Neji replied shortly, a little more than embarrassed by her outburst.

"…You're a fucking prick, did you know that?"

_Thanks._


End file.
